Shut Up and Kiss Me
by DarkLordK
Summary: Sakura has a huge crush on Sasuke, and finally decides to do something about it, using a simple phrase. Rated M for lemon and solo, so no kiddies. AU. SasuSaku, SakuSasu, SasuXSaku, SakuXSasu, SasukeXSakura, SakuraXSasuke.


Hello, all. Just a one-shot this time, sorry. lol This was mostly boredom, so if it seems a bit... Odd... Well, it IS. ^_^

AU, so no ninja powers. lol

Title: Shut Up and Kiss Me

Characters: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

Rated M for lemon and solo.

'Kay? 'Kay.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did, Orochimaru would've died WAY earlier and Naruto wouldn't be so damned obnoxious. Also, I don't own Google or Yahoo. I wish I did. Searching would be WAY more fun. ^_^

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"Nnn... S-Sasuke-kun... Yeah, right there... Ooh..."

"Shh... The neighbors might hear you."

"Ah...! I-I don't care, Sasuke-kun... This feels amazing... Ohh! I love youuuu~!

*BZZZZZZZT*

"Wah!"

Sakura Haruno, having just woke up from yet another dream about her crush Sasuke Uchiha, practically flew out of her bed at the sound of her alarm.

"Ow... My head... Damn alarm clock! I'd break it if I didn't need it! Cha!"

With that, she went over to her wardrobe. For an unmarried 21-year-old woman, it was quite a big selection. No one knew how she got all her clothes, and since it's Sakura Haruno we're talking about, no one really wanted to ask. She'd probably break someone if they did.

She decided to go with a light pink shirt with her namesake on it- cherry blossoms, of course- and a pair of black capri pants. All just for the sake of looking pretty for herself; she had no boyfriend either. "I don't need one," she'd tell them. But it was all a lie. After all, who wants to be alone?

She stepped outside, blinking at the sunlight. All she saw was a few people walking through the town of Konoha - and the object of her affection, along with so many wet dreams.

"Sasuke-san! Hi!" She waved cheerfully at him, hoping to maybe, just this once, have him smie and say "hello" back to her. But luck was not on the pinkette's side, as he just rolled his eyes and walked away with Naruto Uzumaki, his childhood friend.

She sighed, berating herself mentally for being so plain, even though the opposite was true; she was really rather attractive. A C-cup, curves that some men would kill to be able to say that she was theirs, and the personality of a mother-figure- when she wasn't angry, mind you.

'Why? Why won't he notice me?' It was then that a plan began to form in her head. She would be more agressive. Of course, why hadn't she thought of it? It had to work, it just had to! A grin slowly spread along her full lips as she walked back home to begin working out her plan to get her dream guy.

Her laptop was flung open and she began to surf the internet on how to be more assertive in asking out a crush. After about three hours of not finding anything she hadn't already tried- dressing in sexy clothes, initiating contact- her mind began to drift to thoughts of her man, having intense sex with her.

'I'm sure a few videos won't hurt... Hopefully, this will be the last time I have to do this.'

She opened up her favorite adult site and clicked on the first video that caught her interest- a simple one, where all the couple on-screen did was have sex. Crazy, wet, loud sex. Moans began to flood out of her speakers, and she slipped a hand down into her panties. Her finger brushed along the wet opening, having been aroused already just from thinking about Sasuke so much. A soft moan escaped her lips as she started to rub gently at her sensitive nub.

'Ah... S-Sasuke...'

She, of course, was fantasizing that the on-screen couple was the two of them. She was on the bottom as her lover pounded mercilessly into her tight sex.

A finger slipped into her and pumped in and out for a minute, until it was joined by a second, and then a third- a trick she had deemed 'preperation for 'the big day' when he was hers.' She fingered faster and got in as deep as she could. Juices were flowing out of her, and she knew she was getting closer to that sweet release. She sped up, biting her shirt so as not to scream when she hit her orgasm. As she kept working herself, her other hand slipped up to play with her sensitive breasts, kneading one somewhat roughly, then the other, until she could no longer take the waves of pleasure.

Her orgasm hit her like a wall, and intense waves of pleasure ripped though ever inch of her body. She screamed, muffled by the shirt, as her juices sprayed out of her like a river. It took her a few seconds to come down, and when she did, she deleted her browsing history and liked her fingers clean. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and continued her search through Google for an idea.

It took about an hour beore she had found anything useful. It was a simple phrase, not more than a few words. But, according to a Ms. Julia Raven on Yahoo, it was very powerful.

No, it wasn't "I love you."

It was "Shut up and kiss me."

Apparently, she read, Most guys like a straightforward girl who isn't afraid to express her opinion, which was Sakura's problem. As she continued, she found that if she told him exactly how she felt, then said this phrase as he tried to object, he would be putty in her hands. 'What the hell,' she thought, 'What have I got to lose?'

(By the way, I realize this is probably a load of bull crap. I ALSO realize that it is 2 A.M., so I don't care.)

She went outside, prepared for the sunlight this time, and headed toward the Konoha bar. She knew he would be there. He's ALWAYS there after working at his brother Itachi's building. As she walked, she smirked. She knew it was gonna work. It had to. The internet never lies, right...?

As she walked in, she heard Sasuke's voice. He was talking to Naruto, as always.

"No, Dobe, I'm not gonna ask her for you. Ask her yourself, you pansy."

"But Teme, come on... She's too hot to say yes to me!"

"Then what would be the point of ME asking her, dumbass?"

"...Fine, I'll go ask her..." They had been referring to the bartender, a shy young girl named Hinata.

She waited until Naruto left, then walked over to Sasuke. She took a seat and Sasuke ignored her, like always. Only this time, things will be different. "Sasuke-san."

"Hnn."

"I love you. I always have. Not like all your fangirls, I actually want to start a long-term relationship with you." She turned to face him, and he stared at her, shocked.

"...S-Sakura-chan, I-"

"Shut up and kiss me. Make me your girl, Sasuke-san."

They sat for a few seconds, until finally Sasuke pulled her against him and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She moaned in suprise, but soon melted into the kiss. She parted her lips slightly, allowing him entrance to explore her mouth with his tongue. Their tongues battle for dominance, but his won out in the end- Not that she cared. That was what she wanted.

They continued until the need for air became prevalent, at which point, they broke and stared into each others eyes, panting slighty.

"My place?"

"Mhmm."

Sasuke payed for his drink and left with Sakura, letting her lead the way to her house. Along the way, she snuck in playful nips at his ear, and he always responded with a firm grip to her ass. She let out a small giggle each time, until they reached her door.

They began kissing again, almost unable to find the doorknob from lack of focus. She managed to open it, and they headed to her room, still kissing. They arrived and he immediately pinned her on the bed, not,letting up until, again, they had to breathe. She blushed at the warm wetness between her legs. She was ready, and judging from the tent he had pitched in his khakis, so was he.

She smiled and they began quickly undressing each other, ready to go at it like the horny animals they both had become by this point. After their coverings had been removed, she opened her legs for him to gaze upon her entire body.

'How the hell did I never pay attention to her before?'

He quickly pushed this thought away when she spoke.

"Take me, Sasuke-kun... Take my innocence. Make me yours forever."

He smirked at this. "Sasuke-KUN? Not -SAN?" He chuckled at her embarrassed reaction.

"O-Oh my God... I'm sorry, I didn't mean... Ah... Oh, man..." He lifted her chin and smiled before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Didn't say I minded."

She took this as an invitation, and rubbed his shoulders as she kissed him forcefully again. He moaned and lined his manhood up with her now dripping hole. She nodded slighty and kept the kiss going as he thrust forward into her. She cried out in pain as she felt her hymen break, marking her as his forever. He held and shushed her as the pain died down into a dull sting, then was replaced by pleasure completely as he began slowly moving. A moan escaped her and she held onto him as he moved in and out of her, making sure not to be too rough with her.

It wasn't long before she felt that familiar feeling of oncoming orgasm, and he wasn't too far behind her. She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted harder and deeper, both reaching thier limits. She felt him begin to pull out, but she quickly stopped him. "Nnn... I-Inside... Please..."

He nodded, not wanting to make her first time anything but perfect. She moaned loudly as her inner walls began spasming heavily, her cum spraying out onto her new lover as she fell into the most intense orgasm she had ever had. He quickly followed suit as her orgasm milked him for all he had. He let his warm, thick seed flow into her and moaned loudly. They kissed passionately before eventually succumbing to sleep.

Sasuke was the first to wake up, taking the opportunity to look upon his new lover. He smiled as she stirred and woke up slowly, probably worn out from the previous night. She smiled and hugged him, enjoying the contact.

"Morning Sasuke-ku- I-I mean, Sasuke-san..." She smiled, worried she had offended him.

He, however, simply chuckled. "It's okay if you call me Sasuke-kun," he said with a smile as he brushed her hair out of her face, at which she blushed and cuddled him.

"I-I was just worried I had offended you... I-I usually call you Sasuke-san, and then I went an got too familiar-"

"Sakura-chan."

"Y-Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me." He smirked and she giggled as they locked lips once more, truly lovers now.

~End!~

My first one-shot... What'd you think? Read and review, if you liked it!

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
